Kim loves the lightbulbs
by Chin Possible
Summary: kim and ron were meant to be but kim loves the lighbulbs! What wil Ron do?
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Hi my adoring fans. Here's the KP story I wrote on my vacaton and the t on my keyboard isn't working properly. It's funny the things you take for granted.

Oh and i do not own kim possible, the replacements, american dragon, high school musical or any of the oher shows I'll write abou in the future.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

One day Kim was at school. She saw Ron.

"Hi Ron," she said.

"Hi KP", said Ron. "I'm going to Bueno Nacho."

An anime tear appeared on Kim's head and that was supposed to be funny by the way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: Cool sory, huh? Almost as cool as me.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Hi, me again. Origionly this story was a KP comic but this is not fanart so here's the next chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Were we meant to be?**

It was the next day at school. Ron was watching Kim put her books away in her locker. He couldn't stop staring, Kim just looked so beautiful, with her huge chin, big muscles and fat, and her body hair.

"Wow, Kim looks hot," said Ron. Then he was sad. "If only we could be together."

Then his girlfriend came. She was known as the hottest girl at school, but Ron was not satisfied. He wanted Kim. But even in his state of mind he had to admit Gollum (his gf' s name) looked beautiful. She had a yellow face, she was bald, she was a hunchback and she had wheels for feet.

"Like Ron come on we're like going on a date like," she said.

"Coming Gollum," Ron said reluctantly.

Yeah, anyway, they walked off. Little did Ron know, Kim was watching them sadly.

"They look so happy together," she sighed. "If only we could be together."

Then Kim's sexy boyfriend came. He had a huge head and a stick body. His name was Uglug, he was very handsome but Kim wanted Ron. Anyway, Uglug had wrinkles on his cheeks, elf ears and he was cross eyed. But then again, Ron's long neck, huge ears, missing teeth and freckles made him look sexy.

"Kim!" Uglug roared. "SHUT UP! We're going on a d8. SHUT UP!"

"Coming Uglug," said the great Kim Possible, sadly.

Ron and Gollum sat across the table from eachother at Bueno Nacho.

"Like we're on a date like," they both said.

Then Bonnie came. Don don don don!

"Hi guys," she said. "Like I am so totally your waitress."

"BONNIE?" squaked the blonde boy and the hunchback girl, feeling shocked.

"What's so amazing about me?" said Bonnie, then her little brother George came. He was a goody goody.

"I'm here to," he yelled for no reason. "HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"George! Go away, you're ugly," sobbed Ron.

"Hmph," said George.

"I miss Kim," Ron despaired.

Meanwhile...

"I miss Ron," said Kim.

"SHUT UP!" demanded Uglug.

"Awww," groaned Kim.

Then Felix came. You all know Felix yeah? Felix Renton? Wheelchair guy? Anywho...

"HELLO!" he shouted for no reason. "How are YOU?"

"Felix! Go away - you're ugly!" sobbed Kim.

"Hmph," said Felix.

The next day at school,after hating their dates, Kim saw Ron and Ron saw Kim.

"Hi Ron," said Kim.

"Hi KP," said Ron.

Then they looked ino each other's eyes.

"Ron?"

"Kim?"

They moved their faces closer, they were about to kiss. Can they...?CAN THEY...? Their lips met. YES THEY CAN! AAAA amazing/romantic music came on and Ron grew an extra face on the side of his head.

"WAHOO!" it yelled for joy.

They broke the kiss, both of them blushing.

"Lets take this upstairs," said Kim sexily.

Ron had hearts in his eyes and they went upstairs. Everyone in the school could hear them.

"WAHOO!"

"WOOO!"

"OH BABY!"

So they had privacy, the teen heroe and her sidekick had pulled curtains across the room. They had a heart on them and on the heart it said "the end", eventhough it isn't the end.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: Amazing and sexy I know, just like me.


End file.
